


It Starts and Ends With You.

by lovbot



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cliche, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oblivious Baekhyun, Poems, Poet - Freeform, Poet Chanyeol, a lil, mention of past baeksoo, soft, this was rushed and barely edited oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovbot/pseuds/lovbot
Summary: The first one came in the folds of a ripped out notebook, falling from his locker, writing spread across in red ink and messy handwriting; what was to follow lead Baekhyun to headache upon headache.





	It Starts and Ends With You.

**Author's Note:**

> All credit for the Poems goes to the lovely Rupi Kaur, they come from her collection of poems book called 'Milk and Honey'. Please ignore spelling and grammar mistakes I'm too lazy to bother editing most of what I write so I apologise in advance for that!

The first one came in the folds of a ripped out notebook, writing spread across in red ink;

**_you might not have been my first love_ **

**_but you were the love that made_ **

**_all the other loves_ **

**_irrelevant_ **

Baekhyun stands at his open locker for longer than needed, just reading and reading over the note, turning it over, reading it again and turning it over, it wasn’t signed by anyone and Baekhyun just about convinced himself it was put in the wrong locker when one of his friends shouted to him from down the hall. “You going to chem or not?!” Sehun laughed and swung his arm around his boyfriend Jongin, who looked at Baekhyun apologetically. His group of friends knew everyone’s classes, it just seemed to happen, knowing who had what and when so that’s how Sehun had known he had Chemistry, which was why he was actually at his locker in the first place, he needed to change his shoes. He’d forgotten he had a practical lesson today, he shoved the paper in his back pocket before changing his shoes and rushing off to class, he really couldn’t be late.

It isn’t until a week later that Baekhyun is reminded of the letter, he only remembers because he opens his locker for another ripped out piece of notebook falls from his locker and the same red writing is scrawled across it this time reading something different

**_it is your blood_ **

**_in my veins_ **

**_tell me how i’m_ **

**_supposed to forget_ **

****

and that’s when Baekhyun’s heart speeds up, names and faces run through his head, all of them coming up as no ways to be someone who would do this, baekhyun thinks about the poems all day, is quite at lunch because of them, until his equally as (normally) loud as him, friend Chanyeol slides up next to him. “You free this afternoon? The guys are on for games night later on.” He smiles and Baekhyun just nods, of course he wouldn’t miss something like games night over this. “Hey Yeol? Do you know anyone who likes writing poems?” Baekhyun speaks slightly quitter, letting Chanyeol know this was just a conversation for the two of them. Chanyeol stiffens but then relaxes, Baekhyun barely notices. “Nah, why do you ask?” He laughs slightly. “Just curious… I-I ah saw something written on the cubicle wall, it was cool.” Baekhyun lies. “Probably just some edgy teen copying someone else’s words, I’ll see you later, I gotta go print out this paper that’s due!” Chanyeol rushed off, long legs hitting the lunch table as he climbed off of it. “Bye...” Baekhyun mumbled and rested his head on the textbook he had in front of him, his curiosity with who was sending him the poems was giving him a horrible headache.

 

Baekhyun does badly at the games all night, the other realising and teasing him for it. “We even played all your favourites! God, you really must be out of it dude!” Sehun teases. “Shut up! You suck at all games and the only reason you try is because you have this weird kink for wining against Jongin, freaks.” Baekhyun is referring to the weird kinks the two youngest have, everyone has picked up on them… in some ways they never wanted to. “Okay I think we should head off now, it is getting a bit late, c’mon guys.” Jongdae nods at everyone, clearing them out like a heard of sheep, everyone thanking Jongin for letting them use his house for the games night this week, it rotated most the time. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun and Jongdae walk the same way, their houses all being in the same direction but when they all stop at Chanyeol’s to say goodbye Baekhyun asks if he can come up with him and Chanyeol knows what that means, the others know they are both close so they never think anything of it but they don’t really know. Chanyeol agrees, he knows Baekhyun’s been a bit off all day so he is very much willing to do anything to make him feel better.

That anything leads to sloppy blow jobs and half-hearted steamy kisses with obligatory friends-with-benefits thank you’s before Baekhyun turns over and goes straight to sleep, but Chanyeol stays up hours afterwards, his mind racing and his fingers itching to trace Baekhyun’s outline, on his body or with a pencil, either one.

The next day Baekhyun wakes up and slips out of Chanyeol’s house, thankful for him being a deep sleeper, baekhyun didn’t want to deal with human interactions quite this early on in the weekend. Later he gets the message from Chanyeol that he always got after they fooled around.

Yeol: Coffee @ 2?

It was like if they left it to long after fooling around things became awkward so they made sure to hang out and… I guess it was to validate the friendship, Baekhyun texts back a simple thumbs up emoji and goes off to shower.

 

“I already ordered for you.” Chanyeol tells Baekhyun as he greets him with a tight hug, the two had always been close, even before they started the whole ‘friends-with-benefits’ thing, it started off as a helping hand once and a while and then the two just kind of went further and further with it, unless either of them were dating someone, they understood boundaries and always made sure each other were cool with everything. “We good?” Baekhyun laughed as he slouched down in the diner booth, swinging his feet onto Chanyeol’s lap. “Always.” Chanyeol laughed, kicking Baekhyun’s feet off of him. “You’ve got paint on your face by the way.” Baekhyun poked the smudge of red that was on Chanyeol’s cheek, he enjoyed painting so it wasn’t out of the ordinary for him to have paint somewhere on his body once and a while. Chanyeol took a napkin and wiped it from his face right at the waiter came over and place their drinks in front of them. “Thank you.” Chanyeol looked at both Baekhyun and the waiter. “What are your plans for the weekend?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun before he took a sip of his coffee, wincing slightly at how hot it was. He always did that, Baekhyun picked up on it with the crazy amount of time the two spent drinking coffee together. “I planned on sleeping, Why? Wanna join?” Baekhyun smirked but Chanyeol barely reacted, he simply shook his head. “I wanted to see if you and the guys wanted to come over for the night…” Chanyeol spoke, blowing carefully on his coffee. “I’m not really up to socialising, I was serious about sleeping, I am tired.” Baekhyun smiled. “Well just you then, we can just sleep and y’know… whatever.” Chanyeol mumbled the last part but Baekhyun caught what he meant. “Mhhm, sounds good to me, Yeol.” Baekhyun rested his head on his hand and smiled at Chanyeol across the table. So the two spent the weekend in bed, going from sleeping, to sex, to showering, sex in the shower and basically everything else in between, on loop for two days straight. Baekhyun was thankful to Chanyeol’s parents being too busy travelling to ever be home and his sister be abroad studying, they could be as loud as they wanted.

 

Baekhyun felt the tension had left his body and his mind had forgotten all worries after the weekend but as soon as he opened his locker they seemed to all come rushing back. This time the poem was written on a napkin, a napkin from the coffee house down the street, the one Chanyeol and himself frequented. The red ink looked like the person had put time into making the writing look nice this time.

**_every revolution_ **

**_starts and ends_ **

**_with your lips_ **

Baekhyun’s headache from Friday nearly come straight back to the surface and he just shoves the note in his back pocket before rushing to his first class. Baekhyun sighs as he slumps down in his chair next to Kyungsoo in chemistry. “What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo turns to him, the teacher still hadn’t arrived so they had time to talk. “I keep getting these lovey poems and I cannot for the life of me get them out of my head or figure out who is writing them and it’s occupying so much of my thoughts because I just want to know who it is so I can… so I can… I don’t know! Do something!” Baekhyun blurts out, slumping even further down in his seat. “Well… Do you recognise the handwriting?” Kyungsoo asked. “Nope, do you?” Baekhyun pulled the napkin from his back pocket, tired of keeping it to himself. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, which baekhyun didn’t think could happen with how much they were already owl-like. “Baekhyun, you. are. so. thick.” Kyungsoo shook his head in disbelief. “What do you mean?! Have I gained weight?!” Baekhyuns hands instantly grabbed at his stomach. “No, I mean like… you really are oblivious, the answer is right in front of you.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Y-you mean… it’s you?!” Baekhyun just about gasped. “God! No!” Kyungsoo threw the napkin back down on Bakehyuns desk. Baekhyun just looked at it confused. “Have you really not put the pieces together?” Kyungsoo asked. Baekhyun just huffed in annoyance. “You’re not going to tell me are you?” Baekhyun already knew the answer. “No, but I would love to see your face when you realise who it is, god that would be priceless.” Kyungsoo, Baekhyun swears he got off on causing others frustration or pain. “I hate you.” Baekhyun huffed right as the teacher cleared his throat at the front of the room. The rest of the day went slow, at lunch Baekhyun went to his locker to get books for his class after lunch; another note. This time it had a small message after the poem.

 

**_You say_ **

**_I am sorry I am not an easy person to want_ **

**_I look at you surprised_ **

**_Who said I wanted easy_ **

**_I crave goddamn difficult_ **

**-You are proving to be the goddamn difficult I crave, Baekhyun.**

Baekhyun laughs to himself, ‘yeah I’m the difficult one here, mystery person’ baekhyun thinks, grabbing his books and leaving to meet the guys for lunch. A few of them aren’t there yet when he arrives, Baekhyun glances around the table to realise that its Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Sehun who are missing and he asks everyone about it. “I don’t know, they ran off pretty fast, Kyungsoo was dragging Chanyeol away and Sehun just sighed and followed, must be something for a class maybe.” Jongdae just shrugged. Baekhyun didn’t think much about it and they all soon arrived back but they all had odd expressions when Baekhyun waved happily to them all, the table was quiet without them. “Where’d you guys go?” Jongdae asked and kyungsoo just made the excuse that Sehun had some troubles with a class. “That’s not what it looked like when-“ Jongdae stopped talking when Kyungsoo gave him his famous glare, safe to say the conversation was dropped pretty quickly after that. Chanyeol sat very close to Baekhyun and zoned out of the conversation multiple times before making an excuse to leave, baekhyun called for him but he just ignored him, until he couldn’t. Baekhyun rushed after him and grabbed his sleeve. “Ya! Park Chanyeol! What is going on with you?!” Baekhyun asked. “I’m just a bit stressed, let go of me Baekhyun.” But baekhyun didn’t stop he just ran his hand further up Chanyeol’s arm. “You know I can help with that.” Baekhyun mumbled suggestively. “NO! BAEKHYUN! I don’t want that!” Chanyeol shouted, ripping his arm from Baekhyun’s grip before turning away and leaving. Baekhyun stood shocked for a few seconds before making his way back to the table, sniffling the entire time, he didn’t know what he had done but for some reason Baekhyun felt like this was partly his fault. “What’s going on?” The guys asked when he came back to the table. “For once… I don’t know.” Baekhyun shrugged, he looked loss and all he did for the rest of lunch was sit there stringing together everything he and Chanyeol had done over the last month, trying to remember if he had done something wrong. “it’ll be okay, Baekhyun. Promise.” Sehun, who was also pretty close to Chanyeol, squeezed his shoulder. “Has he said something to you? Did I mess up?”  Baekhyun looked up at Sehun, begging for an answer, his eyes wide and pleading. “its… he just needs to do a few things, it will make sense soon, he’ll tell you about it I promise you.” and Baekhyuns heart sank, he thought the two were closer than most within their circle of friends but he guesses not if Chanyeol couldn’t even confide in him.

Chanyeol had the next two days off school and Baekhyun gets another poem, stil in the red ink that permanently bounces around in his thoughts.

**_You’ve touched me_ **

**_Without even_ **

**_Touching me_ **

“What the fuck does that even mean!?” Baekhyun groans angrily and a few people passing by give him weird looks as he grabs the books he needs out of his locker. The day Chanyeol comes back seems quieter, the table seems to be filled with the unusual tension and Baekhyun really cannot pin point why but he knows everyone feels it. Later that day he corners Kyungsoo, “You must know.” He presses and presses Kyungsoo for answers but the short boy just shrugs and says its isn’t his place to fill baekhyun in  and Baekhyun feels like crying, he wanted his group and friends back to normal. But he truly knows something is wrong when games night doesn’t happen that week, no one asking or offering to have it at their house and Baekhyun’s message to their group chat gets half-assed answers that more so avoid his question than answering it. Baekhyun misses Chanyeol, his body and his being, his smile and his laugh. Baekhyun groans, gets up off his bed and walks to Chanyeol’s house but he never answers the door and Baekhyun decides to go get drunk instead, using his fake ID to get into some hole in the war club that probably has more bodily fluids on the furniture than spilt alcohol, notorious for hook ups. Baekhyun finds an ease in some man with tattoos and piercings touching him but it oddly doesn’t feel just that good enough that Chanyeol makes him feel and baekhyun just puts it all up to a bad fuck even though on the Monday he still has a slight limp. And now a headache, red ink haunting him again.

**_Even after the hurt_ **

**_The loss_ **

**_The pain_ **

**_The breaking_ **

**_Your body is still_ **

**_The only one_ **

**_I want to be_ **

**_Undressed under_ **

Baekhyun is left slightly more confused, Baekhyun had only hooked up with four people in his entire life, two being random hook ups and the other two being Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was a whole other mistake of a story that had long been forgotten about. Baekhyun’s head thought about the possibilities of Chanyeol… it wasn’t the craziest thought but he still shook it off with a ‘no way’ not willing to admit it even though it made complete sense. It made more sense when Chanyeol’s eyes grew sad when he watched Baekhyun limp slightly towards the table. “How was your weekend?!” Sehun said with some bite as well as a suggestive undertone and Baekhyun felt the eyes of everyone at the table on him. He just shrugged and Chanyeol scoffed, walking away from the table yet again. “God, stop fucking up!” Kyungsoo yelled and Baekhyun didn’t think he could ignore it anymore, Chanyeol seemed to fit, it definitely wasn’t a crazy ‘no way’ now. “I… what do you mean?” Baekhyun played innocent. “Baekhyun, we all know you aren’t that thick.” Baekhyun sighed and everyone left the table when they realised he wasn’t going to chase after Chanyeol. Only after spending the entire lunch and two classes regretting his entire life did Baekhyun let only a few tears escape before he quickly wiped them away. He was in his last class, kyungsoo sitting behind him ignoring him, the teacher not there yet. The door swung open and in walked Chanyeol, tall and storming, angry. In front of the entire class he grabbed Baekhyun’s neck and pulled him up to kiss him before slamming another napkin down on his desk before leaving, baekhyun could see him crying. The entire class was looking at a now tomato red baekhyun who was in shock which soon turned to anger, he couldn’t believe Chanyeol would do that in front of the entire class, with now explanation and no warning and no…no thought of how Baekhyun would feel.

**_You cannot leave_ **

**_And have me too_ **

**_I cannot exist in_ **

**_Two places at once_ **

**_\- When you ask if we can still be friends_ **

 Baekhyun leaves school that afternoon and heads straight to Chanyeol’s, even making it there before him with how angrily he had stormed out of the school. “B-Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asks when he arrives. “Uh do you want to come in?” He quickly continues but Baekhyun just stares at him, mouth agape, how can he be acting like nothing happened. “How could you do that!?” baekhyun shouts. “Do what?!” Chanyeol seems confused. “YOU DIDN’T EVEN THINK DID YOU?!” Baekhyun yells, angry beyond belief, embarrassed for himself. “I think we should go inside.” Chanyeol mumbles grabbing Baekhyun arm lightly and smiling at the few people outside their homes watching the two. “DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT WOULD BE OKAY?” Baekhyun shouts again, shaking Chanyeol’s grip off his arm. “DID YOU EVEN CONSIDER MY FEELINGS BEFORE YOU DID THAT?! HOW COULD YOU… HOW COULD YOU JUST USE ME LIKE IT’S NOT OKAY FOR YOU TO JUST DO THAT CHANYEOL!” and at this Chanyeol laughs but there is something truly sad about it. “Do you think its okay for to use me for sex and not consider my feelings Baekhyun, to have me fuck you or suck your dick and wake up to an empty bed and a half assed ‘thank you, we’re cool right?!’ the next morning?! Have you been considering my feelings recently, when you went off and got fucked by someone else even though we know deep down you knew, you’ve always known I’ve had something for you Baekhyun, everyone knows that and everyone knows you aren’t that stupid not to see it.” And Baekhyun thinks to the way that since they ever first met Chanyeol always pays more attention to baekhyun than anyone else, is always closest to baekhyun, always likes to be touching baekhyun, always reassures him when he is insecure of something and how did Baekhyun repay that? Meaninglessly using him for sex. Baekhyun can’t stand there any longer and he bolts, not realising he had started crying until his face grew cold with the wind hitting him while he ran, he angrily wipes them away with his jacket sleeves, he shouldn’t be the one crying, he was the bad one in this all.

Baekhyun turns into a zombie for the next three days, not bothering to contact anyone and barely paying attention to his classes, sending his lunches in a bathroom stall trying to gain the courage to face Chanyeol, to except he fucked up but he can’t, he’s cowardly and avoids his friends at all costs. Friday he doesn’t bother going to school, he sits in his bed sniffling trying to write something out to Chanyeol, an apology but he can’t. He sits and thinks of his random hook up, how he didn’t feel as great as he did with Chanyeol and he thinks as much as he really did use Chanyeol he did have feelings, that’s what make it better with Chanyeol, Chanyeol is always better, Chanyeol’s giggles and hair tugging and soft murmurs and gentle hands, His smile and his cute huge hoodies he loves to wear and his jokes and his always happy mood and the way he always seems to want to make Baekhyun happy he realised it wasn’t the sex that Baekhyun had been missing but just Chanyeol as a whole and he couldn’t believe how stupid he had been.

Baekhyun: Please, meet me for coffee when you are finished at school. Normal place.

Baekhyun never receives a reply but he goes anyways, sits at their normal booth and not realising for a few minutes that the napkin at Chanyeol’s seat had red ink writing on it and he hurriedly grabbed the napkin and unfolded it.

“Meet me here.” Baekhyun read out loud for himself, a small map had been drawn, a diagram on how to get somewhere from the diner, only a few blocks away. Following the directions closely Baekhyun came to the window of a coffee house, a odd one, an artsy type place, kind of more like an art gallery with chairs and tables and a small stage. Baekhyun red the sign on the door and his heart beat faster. “Poem Night.” Baekhyun knew what this would lead to but entered the coffee house anyways, taking a seat and ordering a hot chocolate, he wanted to be as clear headed as he could. Half way through his hot chocolate a woman came out on to the stage, introducing the night and saying that tonight they had a regular favourite, everyone cheered, seeming to know who it was. Three people performed in the time baekhyun finished his first hot chocolate and his second arrived, he was extremely nervous and was drinking his weight in hot chocolate trying to subside his nerves. He also nearly choked on it when he saw his lanky best… When he saw Chanyeol walk up on to the stage, people cheered and clapped the moment he got u there, he smiled slightly but his eyes searched the crowd, meeting with Baekhyun’s he slightly tilted his head, Baekhyun gave him a small wave.

“Tonight will be something a bit sadder from me.” Chanyeol smiled and the crowd nodded their heads slightly.

“These series of poems are about a boy-“ a few people laughed and cheered quietly. “- a boy who is a friends with benefits, but also someone I have always longed to love and longed for him to love me  back.” Chanyeol laughed away from the microphone. Baekhyun had never seen him serious like this, he still dressed like Chanyeol and looked like Chanyeol but the way he spoke and his tone, it gave Baekhyun Goosebumps.

Chanyeol nodded and people clapped, giving him a little push to start.

**_“I do not want to have you_ **

**_to fill the empty parts of me_ **

**_i want to be full on my own_ **

**_I want to be so complete_ **

**_I could light a whole city_ **

**_And then_ **

**_I want to have you_ **

**_Cause the two of us combined_ **

**_Could set it on fire”_ **

The crowd clicked their fingers, a cliché thing baekhyun didn’t think actually happned… nor did he think poem reading happened anymore and he could swear he thought thwy were kind of lame but with Chanyeol… With Chanyeol he wanted to here more, maybe he was narcissistic and wanted more but Baekhyun really thought he wanted to hear more because he could listen to Chanyeol’s soft voice for hours, he wanted to analyse every stupid goddamn poem he had written about him and he mostly wanted to fix whatever he had fucked up, he really wanted to curl up in Chanyeols warm arms and never leave them again, if Chanyeol would accept him of course.

**_“your name is_ **

**_the strongest_ **

**_positive and negative_ **

**_connotation in any language_ **

**_it either lights me up or_ **

**_leaves me aching for days”_ **

That one hits baekhyun hard, he didn’t even think of the pain he would be causing Chanyeol, like dangling all you want in front of someone and giving them the slightest taste of achieving all you want before pulling out the world from underneath you, doing this over and over again? Baekhyun felt himself well up with tears, hurriedly blinking them away… they stayed sitting right behind his eyelids and racing heart.

**_“you leave_ **

**_but you don’t stay gone_ **

**_why do you do that_ **

**_why do you_ **

**_abandon the things you want to keep_ **

**_why do you linger_ **

**_in a place you do not want to stay_ **

**_why do you think its okay to do both_ **

**_go and return all at once”_ **

Baekhyun barely lets the tears escape, he hears Chanyeol’s voice slightly quiver in the middle of the sentence and it  just about breaks him and Chanyeol mutters eleven more words before tripping off the stage in a rush to escape.

**_“I don’t want to be friends_ **

**_I want all of you”_ **

Baekhyun runs behind the stage where Chanyeol had gone, calling his name and the crowd fills with “ohh’s” and “ahh’s” and baekhyun thinks this entire thing couldn’t get more cliché, drama type of unrealistic but he runs anyways, through the hall that leads to behind the barista station and out a propped open door into an alley where Chanyeol is leant down, head in hand and basically hyperventilating. “I-I don’t want your pity, I shouldn’t have invited you.” Chanyeol sobbed and Baekhyun’s chest had never hurt this much before. “Chanyeol, I don’t pity you. If it means anything I am so sorry, im so fucking goddamn sorry Ive done this to you and I don’t want to do this anymore Chanyeol.” And that’s when Chanyeol lifts his head up and Baekhyun cant help but feel his eyes tear up at the sight of him, red faced and panicked. “N-n-no!” Chanyeol shakes his head. “I-I still want you baekhyun.” Chanyeol rushes quickly to pin Baekhyun against the wall and Baekhyun notices the sense of desperation in his movements and eyes, he knows he wants whatever of Baekhyun he can get. “Chanyeol-“ Baekhyun is cut off by Chanyeol kissing Baekhyun, forcefully and hard. Baekhyun kisses back before remembering that this wasn’t how he wanted to do things. “CH-CHANYEOL!” Baekhyun pulls away. “Not this, I want this.” Baekhyun grabs a hold of Chanyeol’s hand and intertwines their fingers. “I’m stupid and I know I don’t deserve anything from you but I want to wake up to your morning breath and I want to be able to touch you without it leading to sex, I want to kiss your cheek and hold you close when you are down and I want all of you, not a façade of what you think I want, I want your stupid too loud of a laugh and your messy morning hair and your nervous laugh and god I just want to be beside you Chanyeol, ill take you back as a friend if that’s all you are okay with right now but I need you to know I want to go on dates and hold hands and the hole cliché, I want us to start over and build our way up to intimacy instead of starting with it like we stupidly have.” Baekhyun takes a breath and Chanyeol leans his head down on Baekhyun shoulder sighing in relief. “God you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to hear things like that come out of your mouth.” And Baekhyun snakes his hand up to run through Chanyeol’s hair. “Can we go home, please?” Chanyeol laughs. “Home?” he asks. “Yeah, well the home that isn’t your arms.” Baekhyun winks, obviously laying it on thick for effect. “God you’re an idiot.” Chanyeol shoves baekhyun before pulling him under his arm and walking with him.

Later that night Baekhyun is laying on top of Chanyeol, head resting on his chest, Chanyeol running his hand up and down Baekhyun’s sides, refusing to stop even when Baekhyun squirmed slightly from the ticklish sensation. “You know I’m never going to stop touching you in some sort of way now.” Chanyeol laughed, speaking quietly as to not disturb the peace of just spending time wrapped up in each other. Baekhyun laughed but mumbled, “That’s the only way I would want it.” And Baekhyun felt Chanyeol sigh underneath him. “What’s wrong?” baekhyun asks, tilting his head back so he could see Chanyeol’s face. “I know you said you wanted to start this like… like a fresh relationship but Baekhyun, god I’m so in love with you.” And Baekhyun blushes, moving to hide his head in Chanyeol’s neck. “You know what…” Baekhyun mumbles into Chanyeol’s neck. “What?” Chanyeol smiles, Baekhyun can feel his cheeks round. Baekhyun moves to face Chanyeol, so close to him. “I’m pretty sure I’m so in love with you too, I’ve never wanted anything else but you even if it took me this long to figure it out.” Baekhyun laughed, still blushing. Chanyeol just closes the gap and gave baekhyun a chaste kiss. “I think that’s the first kiss we’ve had without underlying intentions you know.” Chanyeol laughed. “You better get used to it, I’m going to steal kisses from you whenever I can!” Baekhyun laughs and kisses Chanyeol’s nose before rolling off of him and sitting up laughing while Chanyeol looks slightly stunned.

They spend the weekend cramming dates into their entire weekend and its different from normal, it getting to know each other without a purpose but purely because they wanted to know more and more about each other, everything. When they show up to school hand in hand with each other their group of friends smile at them and Sehun is the first to speak. “I knew you’d do it buddy.” He smiles at Chanyeol and then Kyungsoo speaks, “Boyfriends at last” Kyungsoo mocks but Chanyeol goes to protest, they hadn’t confirmed anything but Baekhyun pulls his hand to grab his attention away from saying anything. Baekhyun just nods his head and Chanyeol’s face breaks out into the biggest grin before he just asks “Really?” in disbelief and Baekhyun just laughs “Really, Yeah.” He confirms and Chanyeol instantly picks Baekhyun up and spins him around laughing. “Well I guess boyfriends at last now.” Kyungsoo laughs, the rest of them following along. Chanyeol kisses baekhyun quickly before sitting down at the table and pulling him onto his lap, the table separates into two conversations, But all Baekhyun can do is look up at Chanyeol and smile at his bright eyes and quick moving mouth as he gives Sehun a few quick detail but then Sehun gets caught up with Jongin and Chanyeol notices Baekhyun staring at him. “What?” Chanyeol blushes looking down at Baekhyun questioningly. “I’m just admiring my boyfriend.” Baekhyun smirks and Chanyeol sighs with the biggest smile on his face. “God I love that coming from your mouth.” Chanyeol smiles and Baekhyun leans up to kiss his cheek continuously between each kiss he mumbles boyfriend. “I love you.” Chanyeol turns his head and catches Baekhyun’s lips and the entire table laugh at how red he grows at the expectant declaration of love and kiss, he hides his head in Chanyeol’s neck whining. “You two are really something.” Jongdae laughs. “Mhm… _something_.” Chanyeol just laughs before pulling Baekhyun closer into his chest and sighing happily and Baekhyun can’t help but think how stupid he was to _not_ fall for the boy sooner.


End file.
